Kiss Wars
by Alexra
Summary: Had not been so tired Harry might have been seeing straighter. But still his eyes seemed not be desiving him. Mere feet away sat Cho Chang… ...snogging Ron. ((Lots of making out so make sure your alload to read this!)) R


Disclaimer: I own nothing. J.K. Rolwing owns everything! For she is the queen of the world! Muhahaha…  
  
((authors note: This is my first fanfic ever so please review! The more reviews io get the faster I'll right!))  
  
Summary:  
  
Had not been so tired Harry might have been seeing straighter. But still his eyes seemed not be desiving him. Mere feet away sat Cho Chang….  
  
….snogging Ron.  
  
Kiss Wars  
  
Part 1: Turing on Traitors  
  
Harry woke up early. His head ached slightly from last nights party after Gryffindore's big Quidditch defeat. He felt the fire whisky come back on him and rushed to the garage. He looked up to see Ron pass him, walking surprisingly accurately for the amount of alcohol he had. Harry attempted to fallow but found the moment he stood that he had the urge to spill he stomach. Finally Harry managed to stand without vomiting. He focused hard on the task ahead, catching up with Ron, or in other words…. Walking.   
  
At last Harry managed to make his way down the stairs and stumble into the Great hall. Then he saw it.  
  
Ron was in his usual spot with Cho Chang clinging to his lips. He could see his hand slowly climbing her skirt and her blouse's buttons were almost all undone. Ron pulled back a little and whispered something gin her ear. She nodded, and stood up, Ron still attached to her. They ignored Harry as they passed.  
  
***  
  
"Harry?" Hermione walked into his dormitory. She looked rather distraught. "You seen Ron any where?"  
  
Harry stared back at her. At least Hermione was here., and his hangover had worn off "Yeah."  
  
"Oh good, I was beginning to worry, we have study time scheduled in for 7 o'clock and I can't find him anywhere.   
  
"I think he's already studying," He paused, "Studying Cho that is," He tried to laugh at his own bunch line but only manage to make himself feel worse.  
  
"Oh Harry." Hermione put her arm around him. "What happened?"  
  
**sigh** "I found him and Cho in the Great Hall. I think they left for the room of requirements."  
  
Hemione looked pale. "He's such a traitor… and wasn't the bum going out with mike just yesterday?" Harry nodded in reply. "Well… he does know… right?… about you and cho I mean."  
  
"Yeah, he knows how much I like her."  
  
"Hmpt!" Hermione began to get her color as she thought of a way to get back at Ron. He had broken their vow. The one about never touching someone else's girl. It was pay back time. "I know!"  
  
Harry looked at her curiously. She didn't answered, just fiddled with her top button. "Well?"  
  
She looked at him, "Well just have to fight fire on fire!" The button she was fumbling fell open showing her neck a bit, she undid the next to before Harry caught on. He reached out to undo the last few. Dropping them both onto Ron's bed he kissed her lightly on the lips. Hermione pressed and soon enough they were making out on the traitors bed.  
  
***  
  
It must have been close to dinner but every time Harry tried to pull his lips away Hermione whimpered. Footsteps lead up to the dorms and Ron walked in. He moved toward his bed and opened the curtains. Harry and Hermy were frenching when he walked in. Finally Hermione pulled away. Her face was dead white. Harry hadn't seen past her neck. He gwacked at her along with Ron, her bare full bust and her flat tummy. Harry tightened his grip on her as Ron turned red.  
  
"HARRY!" Ron's voice echoed for miles, "YOU BROKE OUR OATH! SHE MINE!!!" Ron pounced on Hermione, but Harry was to quick, and kicked him out of the way.  
  
"Not like you weren't snogging Cho!" Hermione sounded so sexy to Harry,. He found it hard to bare his lips not touching hers…  
  
Harry stood up. "Comm'on Hermy, lets go find our selves a quieter place!" Hermione followed close behind scrambling to get her shirt on.   
  
"Where are we going?" Hermione looked rather confussed. She abandoned the shirt buttons half way up.  
  
Harry looked at her, then realized he was heading toward slyverine common roon… To late.   
  
Draco gawked at Hemione himself, then looked at Harry, would just so happened to be attached to her a the hip. "Well, Hermione, I do say you look lovely rite now. CRAB! GOYLE! SEIZE HER!"   
  
Hermione yelpt as they dragged her off, but before her could follow Filch came screaming at him. "Up after 9, We'll just see what McGonagull has to say about this!" 


End file.
